One Piece: Becoming the Pirate Emperor
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Luffy's son claims he will surpass his famous father. Will he do it? Will he become greater than the Pirate King? Watch as he strides to become...the Pirate Emperor.
1. Prologue Part I

**One Piece: Becoming the Pirate Emperor **

**An: ** Welcome to another story brought to you from the brilliant mind of DragonKingDragneel25! So, as my first favorite anime in EXISTANCE, I've had this idea swimming in my head for a while now. This chronicles Luffy's son's journey to match and _bypass_ his father's fame as the Pirate King. I hope you guys will enjoy this story, because I'm putting a lot of effort into this one. **Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece, Ace would not be dead, Blackbeard would be sliced in two by Zoro, Akainu would be blown to smithereens, and Luffy would have already found One Piece. So yeah,** I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue Part 1: The King's Coronation

**Marine Headquarters, Marineford**

Large double doors open to reveal a group of Marines enter with Fleet Admiral Akainu leading the way. The conference room they had entered only had three other people, all of them World Nobles. The group of Marines was looking around frantically; sure some sort of demon was coming to kill them all. Not too far off considering who they were escorting into this room.

The person was in the center of the group chained up and looking worse for wear. She was twenty-one and wore a blue bra, jeans, and sandals covering her feet. Her bright orange hair was tied back in a ponytail and fell down to the small of her back. The Marines dragged her forward and thrust her to her knees in front of the World Nobles. She looked up and glared at them, her brown eyes burning with resolve.

One World Noble sneered. "So, _This _is the great Cat Burglar Nami, the navigator of the feared Straw Hat Pirates," he said mockingly, leering at the orange haired girl.

"Is there a reason you all are here, dear World Nobles?" Akainu asked respectfully. "She is to be taken to Impel Down immediately."

"I have a better idea, Fleet Admiral," the World Noble said again, still leering at Nami. "She'll be coming with us. To be our little trophy." The other World Nobles chuckled darkly.

"Yeah! She'll be perfect!" the second noble said.

"A last slap to Straw Hat's face!" the third said, laughing a horrid sounding nasally laugh.

Nami rolled her eyes. She wasn't scared, but she did fell a bit worried. She could only pray that _he'd _hurry up….and that no one saw her picking the lock on her cuffs.

The lead World Noble leaned down to stare at Nami and asked, "Any last words before your voice goes hoarse tonight?" The other nobles laughed at her mockingly.

Nami, however, smiled. "Why, yes Dumb-ass. I have a few words to say," she said evenly. The noble stuttered and went red in embarrassment, but Nami smiled brighter. "This is what I have to say: You really should shut up. Thanks to you, _he _has just arrived."

The Noble's eyes widened as a Marine ran into the room. "Fleet Admiral!" he shouted.

"What?"

"He's here, sir! We-we can't sto-"

Suddenly, they all felt a heavy, **extremely** oppressive aura engulf the area. Several Marines including the one who just walked in passed out instantly. Akainu gritted his teeth and stormed over to Nami and grabbed her shoulder harshly. She yelped in pain as Akainu began dragging her.

"Take her to the World Nobles' vessel, we can't afford to have him-" Akainu couldn't finish his sentence, because at that moment, the doors to the conference hall were destroyed.

Well, to say it was destroyed would be a lie, as that would suggest there were still pieces left behind. No, the doors were _**disintegrated**_, leaving only one person standing in their place. He stood tall at six foot five. He wore a dark red captain's jacket with gold and black accents, jeans, and sandals. He wore no shirt under the jacket, showing off a grisly looking X shaped scar on his chest. But thing that scared everyone in the room save two people (Nami and Akainu) was an old, raggedy, straw hat sitting comfortably on the man's head. They couldn't see his eyes for the rim of the hat in their way, but everyone knew he was glaring at them hard.

"Oh, dear, God," one Marine stuttered.

"We're doomed," another said.

Akainu narrowed his eyes. "Straw Hat," he said.

Nami, however, felt elation. "Luffy."

The twenty year old pirate captain turned to her, and then glared at the man holding her. "Akainu," he said darkly. Nami knew Luffy was pissed. He _never_ said a person's name correctly unless he was taking something **very **seriously.

The lead World Noble panicked. He pulled out a gun and shouted, "YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Luffy turned his glare towards the Noble. The man went wide eyed before he fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth. Akainu's eyes narrowed further.

"Attacking a World Noble here will be your downfall, Straw Hat," the Fleet Admiral said. "You will not leave G-1 alive."

Luffy just smirked coldly. "Heh, that's where you're wrong," he said simply. "You see, I don't plan on losing. Not after what I've just learned."

Akainu narrowed his eyes again. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been to Raftel," Luffy said, making Akainu's eyes widen.

"You mean…?"

"That's right," Luffy said, grinning. "I sailed to the end of the Grand Line. _I _found Raftel Island. And there…I found One Piece, as well as the World Government's dirty little secret." Luffy couldn't have grinned any larger. "And, as the Pirate King, I can't just let you steal my Queen now, can I?" The Marines were dumbstruck as three figures fell through the ceiling and landed by the Captain of the Straw Hats.

The first was twenty-two and had three gold earrings hanging from his left earlobe. He was taller than Luffy and wore a dark green coat that opened up to show a long scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, black pants, and boots. A red sash around his waist held three swords. The two notable features about him were a scar running down his left eye and his short green hair.

The other was the same height as the other and was also twenty-two. He wore a well-tailored suit and had straight blonde hair, some of which fell over his right eye. He also seemed to have curly eyebrows.

The last was the tallest of them. He was also very muscular and wore a red vest, shorts, and a pink top hat with a taped X on it. But what scared any Marine who was actually still conscious was the fact was the person looked like a beast/human hybrid.

"Oh, shit," one Marine whispered, "it's the World's Greatest Swordsman!"

"You mean the man that dueled Mihawk for thirteen days straight and came out on top?!" yet another whispered.

"Oh, my God. Is that Black leg?"

"The monster has the same hat as the Straw Hats' pet."

The doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper, turned and glared at the Marine. "I'm not a pet!" he growled, making the Marine wet his pants.

The blonde took out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a drag from it. He exhaled and said, "A lot of shitheads out tonight, eh Moss-head?"

The swordsman scoffed. "A bunch of weaklings if you ask me," he said placing his hands on his swords.

"Regardless of how many men you put in front of us, son of Dragon," Akainu said, "you will all-"

At this moment, Nami finally picked the lock of her cuffs. She turned quickly and placed a well placed to Akainu's crotch. Now, combined with the swiftness of the attack and Akainu not paying attention to his captive, resulted in the attack hitting home and Nami's leg not being burned to a crisp. The Fleet Admiral fell to his knees in pain as his eyes widened comically. Nami turned and ran towards Luffy.

The Marines rushed her, but an arm shot out and wrapped around Nami's waist. Luffy pulled her towards himself, and she came sailing towards him. He grabbed her bridal style and used her momentum to spring-board backwards.

"Zoro! Sanji! Chopper! I leave the grunts to you!" he called out. He hit the ground and took off towards the exit.

"Aye, aye!" the three Straw Hats shouted back.

"Well," Sanji began, tapping his shoes on the ground, "I guess this is where it gets fun, right?"

Zoro grunted. "That it does," he conceited tying his bandanna around his head. He pulled out his white katana, Wado, and placed it between his teeth and grabbed the other two, Kitetsu and Shusui.

Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball and ate it. His body thinned and became taller. His antlers grew longer until they reached his ankles. The points of his antlers were pointed in various random directions. "Let's end this quickly," Chopper said. "I need to get back to my patient."

Zoro smirked. "Then let's quit talking and start gutting!" Zoro vanished and appeared in between several Marines. "_Oni…Giri!" _he shouted as several Marines fell to the ground with sword slashes across their chests.

Sanji shrugged as he vanished as well. He began to kick Marines into the walls and snapping others necks. "_Extra Hachee!" _he shouted as he rapidly kicked one Marine into the unconscious World Nobles, sending them through the back wall.

Chopper rushed a small group and spun around like a top. The Marines unlucky enough to get caught in this attack either felt their bodies shut down or their limbs leave their bodies. Chopper stopped his spin and turned into his Arm Point. He slammed his hooves into a shocked Marine's stomach. The Marine cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Chopper turned into his Human Point and said, "Must of you guys have seconds until you fall unconscious. My Ultra Antler Point is designed to maim and incapacitate. Some may even die without medical attention, so I suggest the few of you who can move the critical ones to the med bay."

"W-why tell us that?" one Marine coughed out.

Chopper smiled. "I'm a doctor. As much as I can take a life, I can save it as well." Chopper turned to the battle. "You guys are just following orders. We can't fault too many of you for that."

"Oi, Chopper, we're heading back!" Zoro shouted.

Chopper nodded. "Well, guys, it's been real, it's been fun, but it ain't been real fun. See 'ya!" Chopper transformed into his Walk Point and galloped up to Zoro and Sanji.

* * *

Luffy head-butted a wall and jumped into the air. The skies around the Marine base island were once again burning red as Marines fought pirates once more in an all-out war. Luffy landed and took off running towards the Thousand Sunny.

Nami saw many of the Straw Hat's allies decimating the Marine's forces. She saw Law fighting off an entire squadron. Kidd was currently sitting on a beautifully designed throne on a large robot like construct of his own design. The giant construct was batting soldiers away like flies. The Thousand Sunny was currently getting ready for a Coup de Burst.

Luffy stopped suddenly, as Vice Admiral Smoker appeared in front of him. "I should stop, Straw Hat," he said, smoke billowing from his cigars.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "But…"

"But if I do, your navigator will subjugated to a fate worse than death. And I for one can't have that weighing on my conscience," he said. He stood aside and said, "I think I can afford to give you a day's head start."

Liffy grinned. "The Sunny can get very far in a day, Smokey," he said cheerily.

"Just get Going!" Smoker shouted.

The new Pirate King nodded as he vanished via Second Gear. He sped through the battlefield until he neared the Sunny. He jumped and landed on the Sunny's grassy deck. He grinned at Nami and said, "Sooo, you had something to tell me?"

Nami's eyes widened as her hand went to her stomach. "How did you-" she tried to ask, but the words vanished in her mind.

Luffy chuckled. He placed his hat on her head and said, "Nami, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." She scoffed good-naturedly at him. "I recognized the signs from when Robin was pregnant. And after all those '_lessons_' you've been giving me," Nami blushed deeply while Luffy grinned, "did you really think I wouldn't know? We've been married for a year, Nami. And I've known you two years longer than that. I'd like to think I know you very well, now." He hugged her close to him and said, "I think you'd make a good mother, Nami. Bellemere would be proud of you."

Nami smiled at him. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she forced them down. She hugged him back as she heard, "INCOMING!"

The King and Queen of the Pirates looked up and saw Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper falling from the sky. They landed on the deck with a loud crash, a large dust cloud appearing where they landed. Luffy smirked at them.

"What on the Grand Line happened to you guys?" Luffy asked

"Kidd happened," Zoro growled as he stood up. "Bastard backhanded us with that giant golem of his."

Luffy laughed loudly. Sanji stood up and helped Chopper back to his feet. Chopper gathered himself for a second before rushing off to the sick bay. "I gotta check on Robin!" he shouted.

Zoro looked towards the sick bay, his right hand clenching Wado's handle tightly. Luffy cuffed him on the shoulder and said, "She'll be fine, Zoro. She's not about to die and leave you to care for her son."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoro demanded.

"He means she doesn't trust you with her son, Moss-head," Sanji said, inhaling more fumes from his cancer stick.

Zoro glared daggers at Sanji. "Why not? He's my son too, if you remember!"

"Don't remind me, Shithead!"

"Straw Hat!" Franky shouted from the helm. Luffy looked up and Franky threw him a package wrapped in gauze.

"It's time to get the hell out of here!" Franky shouted again. "The signal is already been sounded! We can leave this hellhole!"

Luffy nodded. "Right." He turned to Nami and kissed her again. "Time to show them all just who the hell they're dealing with."

She smiled and nodded. "Give 'em hell, Luffy!"

He grinned as he walked, calmly, to the stern of the ship. He reached the railing as Franky yelled out, "_**Coup de Burst!**_"

The Thousand Sunny took to the skies. Luffy began unwrapping the package saying, "This is why you don't mess with the Pirate King!"

* * *

**Weeks later**

New Wanted posters flooded the known world. These posters symbolized the start of a new area. The new Romance Dawn.

The first was of a man with a straw hat pulled down over his eyes. A soft smirk was plastered on his face. It read: **'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy…KING OF THE PIRATES…Wanted Dead or Alive….5 Trillion Berries.**

The second was a woman with bright orange hair and a determined look on her face. Hers read: **'Cat Burglar' Monkey D. Nami….QUEEN OF THE PIRATES….Wanted Dead or Alive….5 Trillion Berries.**

The third was of a green haired man with a sword held in front of his face, covering his left eye. It read: **'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro….WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN….Wanted Dead or Alive….3 Trillion Berries.**

The fourth was of a blonde haired man with his back to the camera. He also had a cigarette in his hand, and the smoke from it, appropriately enough, formed the Straw Hat's symbol. This poster read: **'Black Leg' Sanji…Wanted Dead or Alive….1 Trillion Berries.**

The fifth was a woman with black hair and brown eyes. Hers read: **'Devil Child' Roronona Robin….Wanted Dead or Alive….2.3 Trillion Berries.**

The sixth was a man with a mask pulled down just enough to see a dark, beady eye glaring at the camera. It said: **Sniper King….Wanted Dead or Alive…97,000,000,000 Berries.**

The seventh was a man with large, mechanical arms. This one read: **'Cyborg' Franky….Wanted Dead or Alive….98, 000,000,000 Berries.**

The eighth was of a half-human, half-beast. It read: **'Mad Doctor' Tony Tony Chopper….Wanted Dead or Alive…95, 000,000,000 Berries.**

The ninth was a skeleton with a large afro. The poster read: **'Soul King/Dead Bones' Brook….Wanted Dead or Alive….95, 000,000,000 Berries.**

The final was of a fishman with black hair a wearing a kimono. It read: **'Knight of the Sea' Jinbe….Wanted Dead or Alive….99, 000,000,000 Berries.**

Around the world, the allies of the Straw Hats cheered, their enemies roared in anger, and the people of the islands they originated from partied for days on end. But none could top the all-out party aboard the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hats.

For the whole world now knew that 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy was now the King of the Pirates.

* * *

**An: **There's the first chapter! And before someone grills me on some things in this chapter, allow me to explain myself. First off, the bounty on Nami is the same as Luffy's is because she is his wife. The World Government would see her as a bigger threat than Zoro or the others. Another about Luffy's maturity…Well, he is older, and being older brings maturity. And plus Nami's '_lessons'_ (hehehe).

While I figure out how to write the next chapter, I'll be working on 'RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL.' 'Till next time!

_**Next Time: Prologue Part II: The Prince's Pledge**_


	2. Prologue Part II

**One Piece: Becoming the Pirate Emperor**

**An:** Here is the second part of the Prologue. This will be Luffy's son declaring he will be even more famous than the Pirate King.

To answer **Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin's** question: Yes, I am taking OCs. Mainly for rival pirates and villians, but if you have an idea for a crew member, I'm willing to use them for Luffy's son's crew. Right now, I'm in need of a navigator, a marksman, and a musician. I have no qualms on who they are or what powers they have, but the navigator MUST be male. I plan on having Luffy's son, Aro (pronounced 'Air-o'), and him being rivals (kinda like Sanji and Zoro). I already have most the other positions on Aro's crew filled already, but like I said, if you have an idea for one of Aro's crewmembers, I'm more than willing to use them.

Also, I'm planning on giving Aro a Devil Fruit. I have three in mind and am not sure which to use. I created these fruits in an effort to counteract Blackbeard's Yami Yami Fruit.

The Devil Fruits are:

1. The Water Water Fruit- Logia. Obviously, this would be a good match-up against Blackbeard's Devil Fruit, but I'm wanting a Paramecia mainly because most are written off when matched with a Logia.

2. The Shatter Shatter Fruit- Paramecia. I created this one based off of Gildarts's Crash Magic from Fairy Tail (which I do not own either). It basically works like Crash Magic by simply destroying things.

3. The Aura Aura Fruit- Paramecia. This one allows the user to manipulate his/her Aura or the Aura of others to their will. Power over a person's Aura, Haki, frightening combo, right?

Well that's all I got. Review and tell me which one you'd like to see Aro have, or if you have a better idea for a Devil Fruit that can counteract Blackbeard's, tell me about it in a review. I'm willing to listen to any y'all might have, but know I'd prefer a Paramecia type.

And now…On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Prologue Part II: The Prince's Pledge

**Raftel Island**

"I don't know about this."

"Ah, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, stop being such babies."

"Tough talk from such a daddy's girl."

"Why you-"

"Girls! Please don't fight."

"Yeah! Quit the cat fight and let's do this!"

Seven kids were standing on a cliff side staring out at the ocean. They had several pieces of rope wrapped around a large tree overlooking the entire island. They also seemed to be arguing amongst themselves.

The eldest was about nine. He had black hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark colored kimono and sandals.

The second eldest was also nine. She also had black hair but had brown eyes. She wore shorts and a T-shirt. She had glasses on and a book in her hand.

The third eldest was eight. He had spiky, burnt orange colored hair and dark eyes. He had a very mischievous look about him and a very wide, very familiar grin on his face. He wore shorts and a red shirt with the Straw Hats' symbol on it.

The middle was eight as well. He had brown eyes and curly black hair. He wore overalls and had a sling shot in his hands.

The next youngest after was seven. She had brown eyes and long dull green hair. She was wearing a white kimono and had a small wooden practice sword in her hands.

The youngest were a boy and a girl at seven as well, fraternal twins. The boy had straight blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wore a small black chief's coat and his most notable features were his swirly eyebrows.

His sister also had blonde hair, but she had bluish-grey eyes. She also had swirly eyebrows. She wore a dark colored dress and had earrings shaped like snakes hanging from her ears. She was currently glaring at the green haired girl, who was glaring back.

"If we are to do this, I suggest we hurry," the eldest girl said pushing her glasses up. "Our parents are bound to find out about this, and they will not be happy."

"We're doing it!" the orange haired boy shouted. "They're not around at the moment. Dorry and I made sure of it!"

"And how did you two do that?" the eldest boy asked.

"We told them we saw a larger than average Sea King on the other side of the island," the curly haired kid now identified as Dorry said smirking.

"…You do realize they have Haki, right? They will know you're lying," the girl with glasses said. She looked at the orange haired kid and said, "You of all people should know that, Aro."

"Already have that covered as well, sis," the green haired girl said. "I had our 'Sea King' keep far away from the island. They'll have to get on the ship to investigate."

"Sparrow, Mom will have our hides if something happens to you…again," the eldest said sighing.

"Nothing will happen, Starling!" Sparrow protested. "It wasn't my fault that that giant lion had thought of me as its cub!"

The newly named Starling sighed. "Wren, help me out here."

Wren pushed her glasses up again, making them shine in the sunlight. "I think that I would let the last two of this little party decide," she said.

They all turned to the two blondes. The boy looked to his sister and asked, "Well, Rosemary?" he asked.

Rosemary smirked. "Well, Viper, I'd say why are we just standing here?! Let's get going!"

Wren sighed. "Well, brother. There's our answer," she said, smiling slightly.

Starling sighed too, smiling as well. "Let's do it!"

"Alright! What are we waiting for?! Let's GO!" Aro shouted gleefully.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Is that Laboon?" the twenty-eight year old pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy asked as he, Zoro, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper stood on the bank of Raftel's western most beach. They were watching a large Island Whale seemingly dressed up as a Sea King. It was easy to see that a small child made the costume.

"Yep," Usopp said.

"What is Laboon doing dressed up like that?" Brook asked.

The large whale let out a loud wail. "He says, 'I must do a good job for little green haired girl,'" Chopper translated.

"Sparrow," Zoro muttered exasperatedly. That girl really tested his patience on the best of days.

Usopp sighed. "You're daughter and my son. It's painfully obvious who's behind this…" he said.

"Aro," they all said in unison.

Luffy sighed. _Aro's truly a deadly combination of Nami and me,_ Luffy thought tiredly. This was the fifteenth little 'distraction' this week. Luffy was beginning to wonder if he should send him off to his Aunt Nojiko or to his great-grandpa…Luffy shuddered. No, _**not**_ his great-grandpa. Plus, Nami would probably skin him first before sending off son away like that.

"They had better not be at the cave again," Zoro said sternly.

Luffy activated his Observation Haki and tried to sense them. He found them in the northern part of the island. He sighed again. "Worse," he said turning around and walking that direction.

Zoro activated his Haki and found out what Luffy was talking about. He scowled. "What are Starling and Wren doing? They're supposed to stop them from doing something like this!"

"They're kids too, Zoro," Chopper said. "They were bound to be curious enough to want to try."

"Let's just hurry up before one of them ends up Sea King bait," Luffy called out. The three nodded and raced after their captain.

* * *

**Back at the Cliff**

"Die, Titan, die!" Aro's voice rang out.

The seven were swing from the ropes and playing a little game they called, 'Attack on Titan' (**An: My sister just happened to buy the first volume of the show, and I have been watching it this weekend, so it's kinda been on the forefront of my mind recently. NOTE: I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN EITHER**). Right now, they were swing around in circles around their imaginary 'Titan'. Dorry was playing support with the others while Aro, Sparrow, and Wren attacked directly.

"Sparrow, finish it now!" Wren shouted.

"Right!" Sparrow swing quickly and slashed at the Titan with her wooden sword. They all cheered.

"We did it!" Viper exclaimed.

"Nice job, moss-head!" Rosemary said.

"Great job, Sparrow!" Aro shouted from where he hung.

Sparrow felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Thanks," she said.

Suddenly, the rope she was hanging on snapped. She screamed as she fell towards Sea King infested waters. "SPARROW!" they all screamed as she fell.

Aro, however, took initiative. He let go of his rope and dived for Sparrow. He grabbed her and with all his strength, threw her up, allowing her to grab a stray rope. "ARRRROOOOOOO!" she screamed as he fell.

However, he saw a rope, or what he thought was a rope, to his right and grabbed it. He swung on it and ended up on the cliff side again. He stumbled for a moment, before grinning and shouting, "And he sticks the landing!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," a voice from behind him said.

Aro paled as he turned to see his father staring at him with a disappointed stare. "Because this will be the last time you do something as stupid and idiotic like this," Luffy said.

"Oi. The rest of you, get up here now," Zoro said looking over at the ropes. The six on the ropes stiffen, but otherwise complied.

"Aro," Luffy said again, making Aro tense up, "pray tell what you all were doing here?"

"Well, I think it's obvious," Aro said, trying to grin at his father. It didn't work. "We wanted to play a game of 'Attack on Titan' and y'all won't let us play in the cave, so here we are!"

The others at this point made it back to solid ground. They all had downcast looks on their faces. Zoro stared at them for a moment before calling out, "Sparrow, come here."

Said girl stiffened. She walked over to her father and stopped in front of him, her head bowed. Zoro stared at her and said, "Look at me."

She raised her head up. Zoro stared at her a moment before asking, "I know you dressed up Laboon. My question is…how?"

She chuckled sheepishly while scratching her cheek absentmindedly. "W-well, you see…Laboon understands what we say, right? Well, I…uh…kinda asked him to simply…slip into the Sea King costume Dorry made on the beach."

Usopp spoke up then. "I gotta admit, Dorry, you did pretty good making the costume. If it was at night we could've mistaken it for the Sea King you and Aro were trying to masquerade Laboon as."

"Truly. It was a magnificent sight to behold…but I have no eyes to see with! Yohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Brook exclaimed.

Dorry beamed at that while the others chuckled uncertainly. Zoro glared at Usopp.

"Don't congratulate him! Kaya's probably gonna have your head for this!"

"And Robin will have yours, Zoro. As Nami will have mine," Luffy said, mumbling the last part. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Come on. It's almost time for lunch. I'm hungry."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" the three other Straw Hats shouted.

"Wouldn't you if you had eaten a Devil Fruit that zaps your energy away faster than you can regain it?" Luffy asked with a grin on his face. "Besides, like two of you idiots can talk."

The kids began to laugh as the adults began to argue. They saw this about every day, and it never got old. All that was missing was Sanji.

* * *

The group made their way towards a large house. It was cross between a western-style mansion and a Japanese style home. The kids began drooling at the smell of lunch. Luffy, who would've done the same a couple of years ago, just sighed contently.

Sitting on the porch of the house was a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a bright red dress and had a large snake wrapped around her. The two blondes of the group saw her and shouted, "MOM!" as they ran up to her.

She turned to the noise and smiled. "Rose, Viper," she said as the two blondes tackle hugged her, nearly making her trip over. She laughed slightly.

"Hey, Hancock," Luffy greeted. Ever since Sanji saved her from a World Noble before she could relive her previous horrors as a slave, she had quit fawning after Luffy, much to his relief. Even back when he was an idiot, he never felt anything for the former Warlord. All his feelings were centered around a certain orange haired navigator.

Hancock looked up and smiled for a moment before seeing the others stern expressions. "I take it they all got into trouble again?" she asked with a tone looking down at her own kids.

They immediately pointed at Aro and shouted, "It's his fault!"

"You're the one who made the final decision for us, Rose!" Aro shouted back.

"What's going on out here?" a voice called out. Aro stiffened as an orange haired woman walked out of the house with a six year old girl with straight black hair and brown eyes trailing behind her.

The girl looked out from behind her mother and saw Aro. She squealed. "Big brother!" she yelled enthusiastically as she ran over and latched onto him.

Aro chuckled. "Hey, squirt," he said as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"Aaaarrrooooo," she whined pulling away from him. "Don't mess up my hair! Mommy just fixed it! And my name is Bella!"

Nami chuckled at their interaction before turning to Luffy. His expression made her frown. "What did Aro do now?" she asked.

"He and the others were playing their 'Attack on Titan' game by swinging around on ropes above the cliff," Luffy informed his wife.

Her eyes narrowed at the group. "And?"

"Sparrow nearly fell," Zoro said bluntly. "Aro saved her, nearly becoming Sea King food if it wasn't for Luffy."

Nami glared at her son, who chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

After the ensuing rant, they all sat down for lunch. The affair was mainly centered around the kids' 'exploits.'

"Completely irresponsible!" Kaya scolded her son. "Completely and irrevocably-"

"Now, Kaya, calm down," Usopp said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, USOPP! WHAT THEY DID TODAY WAS INEXCUSEBLE!" Kaya shouted at Usopp, making him cower in fear. Brave warrior of the sea he was, but he, like any other man, is scared of his wife.

"What's the big deal?" Sparrow mumbled under her breath. "Our parents have done crazier."

"The 'big deal,'" Sparrow's mother, Robin, said, "is that you all our just kids and you are not supposed to be putting your lives at risk."

"Dad's been through worse then what we do," Aro pointed out.

Luffy looked at his son and said, "Yeah, and I'm not about to let you go through what I did. First off, I went through most of my battles with strict luck because my grandpa thought brute force beats all. Secondly, your mother won't let you turn out like me."

"Damn straight," Nami said.

"Problem is her turning Aro into her," Zoro mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Zoro?" Nami asked sweetly.

"N-nothing," Zoro grumbled. He was NOT about to back into debt to that woman again.

"But how am I going to be the best if I don't at least half of what you've been through, Dad?" Aro asked.

Luffy chuckled. "Oh, you'll get there. Besides, a King can't hand over his kingdom to the Prince if the Prince can't defend it, can he?" The adults chuckled.

Aro, however, got mad. He slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "You always say that! I don't want YOUR kingdom! I want my OWN!" He shocked everyone, but he kept coming. "I don't want to be 'JUST' the Prince of the Pirates! That's all I've ever been, and I'm sick of it!" He pointed at Luffy and said, "Just you wait, Old Man! I'll gather a crew 10xs better than yours! I'll surpass your so called 'fame!' I'll get my own fame! I'll become GREATER than the Pirate King! I'll…I'll…" He shook his head and shouted, "I'LL BECOME THE EMPORER OF ALL PIRATES! AN EMPORER SO GREAT, EVEN **YOU** WILL HAVE TO BOW BEFORE ME, _PIRATE KING!_" Aro glared at his father heatedly while the others wondered what would happen next.

Luffy's eyes were shaded by his hat. "So…you want to surpass me? The man who challenged the entire world for one person? The man the world fears above all others? The second person to ever conquer the Grand Line?" he asked with a monotone, making all the kids except Aro stiffen.

Aro just kept his glare up. Luffy smirked and placed his hat over Aro's head. Aro looked at his father in shock. He was expecting a scolding and a whipping for shouting at his father, but this….

Luffy grinned at Aro and said, "Well, I want to see that. If you think you can surpass us, I welcome you to try."

"You mean?"

"I'm still not gonna let you do stupid stuff," Luffy explained, chuckling at Aro's downcast expression.

"Luffy," Nami said, "are you really-"

"He's our son, Nami," he interrupted. "He's bond to have some very big dreams. And I for one won't let stand in the way."

Nami smiled at that. That was true. They all had very lofty goals. It only made sense their kids would too. It still didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hey, Sparrow! You're still gonna be my First Mate, right?! The Prince of the Pirates and the daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman surpassing their fathers…we'll be unbeatable!" Aro shouted loudly.

Sparrow blushed slightly. She quickly got rid of it, but not before her mother saw it and smiled. "Yeah," Sparrow said nodding.

"Hey! What about me? Your best friend! I thought I'd be your First Mate!" Dorry asked.

Aro shook his head. "I already promised Sparrow she'd be my First Mate!" he said, making Sparrow blush again. "But don't think I don't need a sniper! We'll be invincible with you on the crew!"

Dorry grinned. "Oh, yeah!"

"And of course, I can't forget the best cooking duo in the world!" Aro said looking at Viper and Rosemary.

Rosemary blushed under the praise while her brother grinned. Sanji chuckled. "He certainly is your son, Luffy," he said.

Luffy grinned. "That he is."

"Starling! Wren! Can I count on you guys?!" Aro asked the two eldest kids.

Starling and Wren looked at each other and then at Aro. "Sorry, Aro," Starling said, "but I think I'll pass. But know if my sister gets hurt because of you, I'll hunt you down and your death will be very, very gory."

Aro grinned. "I'd rather drown myself than put her at risk!" he said proudly. Sparrow smiled at him, a blush creeping onto her face. Robin smirked. _Well, well, well. So the little Sparrow has a crush on the Prince, does she?_ She thought, amused.

Wren pushed her glasses up and said, "I'll pass as well."

Aro booed them, making the adults laugh. Such a Luffy thing to do.

"Aarroooooo," Bella whined. "What about me?!"

Aro looked at his sister. "Oh, maybe when you're older, squirt," he told her, ruffling her hair again. As she whined, everyone began laughing.

* * *

**Ten years later, Foosha Village, Goa Kingdom, East Blue**

"So, it's finally time, huh?" an eighteen year old boy said as he stood on the harbor of Foosha Village. He had spiky, burnt orange hair and dark eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with red lines running down the sleeves, jeans, and boots. He had a belt with a large skull wearing a straw hat and crossbones belt buckle hanging loosely around his waist. He also had a black fedora hanging from a gold rope around his neck.

The boy grinned into the sun as he stretched his hands high and said, "'Bout time to get this show on the road!"

"Just waiting on me are you, Aro?" a voice questioned from behind him.

Aro turned around and grinned. "That I am, First Mate! What say we get going then?"

Sparrow nodded. She was now seventeen with a lean figure. She wore a green shirt with red accents and black pants and boots. Her long green hair was tied in a ponytail with a red bandanna. A red sash around her waist held her swords. One was green with white accents. The second was solid black. The last had a scale like pattern on it.

They walked to a medium sized boat and got in. They set off and Sparrow asked, "So, who's first on our list?"

"First we get Dorry," Aro said placing his fedora on his head. "Then we sail to some island around the East Blue and find some recruits. Then the Baratie."

"Do we _have _to get _**her**_?" Sparrow asked distastefully.

"Yes," Aro said simply. "The best cooking duo in the world can't be the best with just one of them."

Sparrow sighed as she lay down on against the side of the boat. She was brooding when she noticed Aro looking at the horizon blankly.

"Aro?"

"I think there's a storm coming this way."

"…Do you want to change course?"

Aro thought about it, but then he smiled. "Nah, we'll be fine! Let's just keep going forward."

Sparrow smiled again. "Aye, aye…Captain."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the crew of two, a large vessel was watching from afar. It was a colorful vessel to say the least. Several of the crew members on the ship were standing atop its figurehead, a large lion head.

"And the story begins again," a fishman, Jinbe, said as he watched the two set sail.

Zoro grunted, but there was a large grin on his face. "This proves to be an interesting few years, 'eh Dartboard Brow?"

"In more ways than one," Sanji muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Nami scowled at the general direction that her son and pseudo-niece were heading. "Luffy, Aro does now he's heading towards the heart of a growing storm, right?" she asked.

"Ah, they'll be fine," Luffy said dismissively. He jumped up, taking Nami with him. "Right now, we've got more important things to do. Like finish your map for starters." He grinned as Nami's face lit up.

"Yeah, you're right, Luffy," she said finally. "Aro _is_ your son, after all. Maybe he inherited your uncanny luck as well."

The Straw Hats chuckled uneasily. They hoped not. Otherwise….

* * *

**Back with Aro and Sparrow**

"ARO!" Sparrow screamed over the howling winds and roaring waves as she held onto the side of the boat. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

Aro, however, was standing on the mast laughing. "JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL SURPASS YOU, DAD! I'LL BECOME **THE PIRATE EMPORER**!" he shouted over the raging storm.

* * *

**An:** Prologue Part II is complete! Sorry if it's cliché in spots or just plain choppy. I didn't really plan much of this except the argument and the casting off of Aro and his First Mate. And don't hate on the names I gave my OCs.

Like I said up top, I'm accepting OCs. PM me your OCs and I'll look over them. Remember: I need a navigator (needs to be male as describe up top), a marksman (to help Dorry), and a musician. I will also accept any OCs you want to see on Aro's crew. But I need rival pirate crews and villains.

Also comment on the Devil Fruit you want Aro to have. Whether it's one of mine, or one you made up, I don't care. Just tell me what ya think. 'Till next time!

_**Next time: The new adventure begins: Welcome to Red Wing Island.**_


	3. The New Adventure Begins!

**One Piece: Becoming the Pirate Emperor**

**An:** Well, here's the start of Aro's adventure! Please be sure to vote on what on what Devil Fruit power you want Aro to have, otherwise I'll be using the one**lastwriterofdreams **sent me in a PM. Also, I need OCs for rival pirate crews, villains, Marines, and any OCs you guys want me to put on Aro's crew. Like I said before, I need a navigator, a marksman, and a musician, but if have an OC you would like to see on Aro's crew, I'm more than willing to try 'em out!

And with that said…ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

_*Wealth, Fame, Power. Monkey D. Luffy, the new King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world could offer, and the words he spoke following his escape from Lougetown after stopping the execution of Roronoa Robin sent countless more souls to the seas:_

"_You want my treasure? Ha! Good luck with that! In order for you to find it, you have to defeat me and my crew! The problem is finding us!"_

_These words drove men to the Grand Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they ever dared to imagine. This was known as the Second Great Pirate Era!*_

Chapter 3- The New Adventure Begins! Welcome to Red Wing Island!

Red Wing Island.

An island known for its calm, peaceful beaches and the Red Winged pelican that nested there. The village, Sand Dollar Village, was considered the nicest, quietest village on the entire island-

"AGH! ARO! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

-Until two certain someones washed up on the shore.

Sparrow was currently dragging her captain, Monkey D. Aro, through Sand Dollar Village with a furious look on her face. Her hair clung to her face and the back of her neck due to being tossed into the sea at some point during the last night's storm.

Aro was sporting a massive headache and being weak from the sea water. Currently, he was attempting to regain his footing as Sparrow continued to drag him across the dirt road. His drenched shirt clung to his form, causing more than a few teenaged girls walking by to blush and giggle uncontrollably.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Sparrow, let go! Let go!" Aro cried pitifully. He finally gained some footing, but he was now being frog marched towards wherever Sparrow was heading.

"I can't believe we got caught in that storm just because _you_ said it would be all right!" Sparrow continued as if he hadn't spoken. A groan escaped her lips. "Why I went along with your dumbass idea of _sailing into_ a storm I'll never know!"

"How about we save the topic for later," Aro stated more calmly, hoping it would get him out of this situation quicker. "Where're we going anyways?"

"You're gonna buy me a drink!"

Aro paled. "Are you NUTS?! I'm not buying you alcohol! You're dad'll kill me!"

"Oh, relax. Daddy's not here," Sparrow said. "And you're just exaggerating."

"Exaggerating?! EXAGGERATING?! We must be talking about two _very_ different people! You're dad's gonna hack me up the minute he finds out! And my dad's no-where near here to save my ass!"

"Daddy's not that bad," Sparrow retorted. She finally dropped him as she came to a stop in front of a bar that looked promising. He got up and dusted himself off.

"You're not on the receiving end of his 'I-can-gut-you-ten-different-ways-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it' glares," Aro muttered as he entered the bar.

The bar was practically empty. There were barely three people in it, not including the barkeep. The bartender looked to be Aro's age, give or take a year. He wore a traditional bartender's outfit: white shirt under a black vest, black tie, dress pants and shoes. He had spikey blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was cleaning a glass out with a towel when Aro and Sparrow sat down at the bar. Aro placed his head on the bar.

He saw them sit down and walked towards them smiling. "Hello! And welcome to the Sand Pearl! Finest bar in all of Sand Dollar Village!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome," Sparrow said politely. "I need your best sake right here."

"Rrright away, my dearest angel," he said flirtatiously. He turned to Aro and asked, "What can I get for you, sir?

"I don't drink. Plus, my head's killing me, so just get me some water," Aro replied.

The bartender nodded. "Sure thing! Coming right up!"

He walked half way down the bar and pulled out two glasses. He silently filled one with sake and the other with water and ice. He brought the two glasses and placed him in front of the two rookie pirates. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks," the two said.

The bartender looked at them and asked, "Not many newcomers to Sand Dollar Village these days. You guys passin' through?"

"Yep!" Aro said as took a swig from his water. "Our boat got destroyed last night, and we washed up here."

"And whose fault is that?" Sparrow asked snidely.

"Oh, get over it, Sparrow! We turned out okay! Besides, that was an EXCELLENT start to our adventure! WAY better than Dad's!" Aro laughed. "I can't wait to rub it in his face!"

Sparrow sighed tiredly as the bartender chuckled. "You know what? I like you guys! I'm Even. Trigger D. Even, at your service."

Aro perked up. "Another D, huh? That's cool! I'm a D as well."

"I thought that grin looked familiar! My dad grinned like that all the time! Guess all Ds are the same, huh?"

"Not all," the two pirates mumbled.

Even blinked. He shook his head and said, "So, pirates, huh? Don't get a lot of those here. Just starting out?"

"And what makes you think we're pirates?" Sparrow asked evenly, but Aro could make out the steel behind her words.

"Simple. The only pirates I've ever met all had one thing in common: their eyes. Their eyes held purpose. Direction. A dream." He pointed at Aro and said, "I see it in his eyes, especially. He looks as if he's willing to fight the Pirate King for the sake of his dream."

Both couldn't help but smirk at that. "Oh…you could say that," Aro said slowly with a smirk on his face.

Even smirked back, before he became serious. "Since you guys are passin' through, I feel compelled to tell you guys that you really should get out while you can. Nothing personal, just some local thugs around here ain't the nicest people you want to be around."

"Oh! No prob! I've got enough Berries to buy us transport off this island. We were heading to Syrup Village before that storm got us. You know a good place to buy boats around here?"

Even was about to reply when the door to the bar burst open and a loud voice proclaimed, "Make way for the Colt breaker Bandits!"

With trained ease, the two rookie pirates spared glances at the entrance. Three men walked into the bar as if they owned it. All three had blonde hair and red eyes. The first, who looked like the leader of the group, walked up to the bar and said, "Hey! Bartender! Get me and my brothers the usual!"

"Oh, course, Grand," Even said pleasantly, but Sparrow detected annoyance in his voice.

"And remember to put it on our tab!" the second laughed.

"Of course, Luster," Even practically snarled.

The third walked over and sat near Sparrow. He flashed a charming smile. "Hello, Sweetie," he said. _BIG_ _mistake_, Aro thought. Sparrow HATED being flirted with when she was drinking.

Sparrow's face went blank. First sign of annoyance. "Hello," she said back blandly.

The man blinked owlishly, but he quickly recovered and asked, "What are you drinking?"

"Sake."

"A pretty little lady like yourself shouldn't drink such strong stuff."

_Strike Two._ Sparrow's eye twitched. "I can handle it," she told him, her voice still bland.

"Well, how's about you ditch the stiff right there and come have some fun with me," the thug offered, pointing at Aro when he said 'stiff.'

"I'd rather date a Sea King," Sparrow said.

This pissed the guy off. "You don't know who your talking too, bitch!" he shouted. He slammed his fist into the bar, causing it to break.

"Hey!" Even shouted, but he was ignored. The three's drinks sat abandoned on the bar as Even walked over.

"I'm Hue! The youngest of the Colt breaker Bandits' infamous Terror Siblings!" Hue shouted out.

"Wow. Sounds important," Sparrow commented blandly.

"I've got a 1,500 Berry bounty on my head," he continued.

"Congratulations."

"I've killed people before."

"So has my daddy, but he usually only does that when men like you hit on his precious little girl."

Hue's eye twitched. "Oh, I see. It's him isn't it?" he asked pointing at Aro. "You're with him, huh? I'M more of a man than he is!" Hue shouted, throwing his arm down. Suddenly, Aro's head slammed into the bar, going straight through the bar.

Sparrow's eyes widened. _'Devil Fruit,'_ she thought. She looked to Hue with a dark glare. "HE is my captain," she told him in a dark, cold tone that made Hue flinch. "Do something like that again, and I'll end you."

Luster laughed. "Aw, lighten up, missy!" he said, placing his arms on Aro's shoulder, who was still trying to get his head out of the bar. "We're obviously better company!"

Aro stopped his struggling. '_Strike Three,'_ he thought as he grabbed Luster's arm and threw him over the bar into the wall lined with alcohol bottles. Sparrow grabbed the first of her swords, Kusanagi, and jabbed the hilt into Hue's stomach. He grunted and stumbled slightly. She punched him in the face and sent him skidding across the ground.

Aro pulled his head out of the bar gasping for air. He turned and glared at the other blonde. "Your brothers need to learn some manners," he said getting up from his seat.

Grand sighed. "Yes, that they do," he said as he settled into a fight stance.

"You Terror Siblings have messed up in my bar for the last time!" Even said as he jumped over the bar. "I think it's time you guys pay off your tabs."

Sparrow drew Kusanagi. "I hope you guys have your worldly affairs in order, 'cuz I'm about to send you guys to the Nether Realm in pieces!"

Grand narrowed his eyes as Luster and Hue got up and glared at the three.

Aro grinned as he raised his fists up. "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

_*To be Continued…*_

**Next Time:**

_Aro: So, you guys are going out to be pirates?_

_?: It's our only escape from here._

_Even: We've planned this since we met the Pirate King nine years ago. We won't go back now!_

_Aro: Pirate King, huh?_

_Aro: On the next One Piece: Becoming the Pirate Emperor…Trouble on Red Wing Island! Even's and Kane's ambitions! I __**WILL**__ become the Pirate Emperor!_

* * *

**An:** There's the first chapter of Aro's adventure! Read and Review and tell me what ya think!

Onto something different, if any of you actually visit my profile regularly, I have seven stories published so far, and have more ideas than I have time. What I'd like to do is publish three more stories so I can have ten stories to work on and when I finish those ten, I can work on some more (I have more ideas than what is posted my profile, so, I'll be kept busy on this site for a while).

Review on which ones you want me to do, or say wait until I'm finished with the seven I got now. It's what you guys want. I'm just in writer's block on most of those stories I've got published, and my mind's usually on one of the other stories I have planned.

Here's a small description of what each is about:

**Lord of Azkaban (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- M: After the DOM incident, Harry is thrown into Azkaban, where the Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from his scar. The Dementors give him the ring of the first Lord Azkaban, and Harry decides to end Voldemort, Dumbles, and Fudge once and for all. Inside: Voldemort Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Fudge Bashing, Harmony (Harry/Hermione) pairing, multiple crossover themes, possible lemons.

**Very 'Lestrange' Happenings (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- T: Harry begins to hear a voice in his head claiming to be his long lost brother, who reveals everything in Magical Britain is not what it seems. Inside: Dark, Evil Dumbledore, Good Death Eaters and Voldemort.

**Power of the Devil Fruits (One Piece fanfiction):** Rating- T: Luffy discovers a hidden power that exists within all Devil Fruits. Pre-Arlong Park Arc. Inside: Smart, yet still idiot Luffy, LuNa (Luffy/Nami) pairing.

**Enough is Enough (Naruto fanfiction):** Rating- T: When Kakashi refuses to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, Naruto decides enough is enough and trains himself for the exams. Only he does it in a way no one expected. Inside: no pairings yet, slight Kakashi bashing, Sasuke bashing, smart, calm Naruto.

**Salamander on the Grand Line (Fairy Tail/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T. Natsu defeats Acnologia at the Eclipse Gate, only to be thrown into the world of One Piece near death on the deck of the Going Merry, right when Nami betrayed Luffy. Now eternally stranded in this world, Natsu joins the Strawhats in accomplish one thing…Kick Igneel's ass for sending him here in the first Place! Inside: NaNa (Natsu/Nami) pairing.

**Dragons of Remnant (Fairy Tail/RWBY fanfiction):** rating- T: Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra, and Windy end up in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon entry exam. Ozpin invites them to attend Beacon.

**Magic and Chakra (Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction):** rating- M: Voldemort, when trying to kill Harry and his twin brother, sent Harry to the Elemental Countries, where Anko found him. Years later, his family finds a way there to seek refuge from Voldemort's influence over Britain.

**Dragon's Call (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating- T or M, not decided yet: The Tenrou team barely escapes from Acnologia's wrath. However, after an annual Fairy Tail New Year's bash, Natsu, Gajeel, and Windy are plagued with horrible nightmares involving a faceless assailant and several old ruins. When they go to investigate, they discover secrets that should've been kept hidden. Inside: NaLu (Natsu/Lucy), GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairings.

**Tales of the Strawhats (One Piece/Tales of the Abyss fanfiction):** rating- M: Kuma inadvertently sent all the Strawhats to the world of Auldrant. Sorry about the lack of description.

**Dragon, Fox, and Vampire (Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Rosiaro+Vampire fanfiction):** rating- M: Natsu is sent to Yokai Academy (**is this spelt right?**) by an unforeseen force during the fight with Acnologia on Tenrou. Naruto is sent there via Kurama tampering with the seal in order to save him from Madara. Now, the two must deal with becoming a full dragon and kitsune, respectfully, while dealing with… [shudder] high school. Inside: Natsu/Inner Moka pairing, Naruto/Outer Moka pairing, Tsukune/Mizore/or Kurumu pairing, Badass/Monster/Tsukune.

**All in the Past (Naruto fanfiction):** rating T: Team 7 is thrown several years into the future and discover they might be able to change the future. Inside: Ninja/Kage/Inari among other things.

**DragonKnight (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating M: Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are kicked out of Fairy Tail for a crime they didn't commit. Furious, they create a Dark Guild hell bent on clearing their names. Inside: NaZa (Natsu/Erza) pairing eventually, eventual GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairing, eventual LaMi (Laxus/Mirajane) pairing, dark Dragon Slayers.

**A Different Approach (Harry Potter fanfiction): **rating M: A simple choice can change everything. Tom, before he became Voldemort, discovers a book in the Restricted Section that would change the Wizarding World for the better. And what would happen if a Harry from this reality met a different Harry, in whose reality Voldemort was evil? Inside: Dark, but Good Tom/Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Harry multi (Hermione, Susan, and Daphne), Alive James/Lily, Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Lords of the East Blue (One Piece fanfiction):** rating T: The Strawhats die at Raftel by the combined might of Akainu and Blackbeard. However, Gold Roger appears before them and sends them back in time to become stronger. Inside: LuNa, ZoRo (Zoro/Robin), SaHa (Sanji/Hancock), UsKa (Usopp/Kaya), Chopper/OC, Franky/?, Strong StrawHats!

**One Little Slip (Harry Potter/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T: This is inspired by _Pirate Malfoy_ by **solarbear** and challenge 91 from **TheBlackSeaReaper**, but that's about it**. **Draco and Hermione slip down into a small pond in the Forbidden Forest during their first detention and wash up on an island in the East Blue. Years later, they join the Strawhats. What misadventures will come their way with these two on their crew? Inside: eventual Dramione (Draco/Hermione), somewhat smarter Luffy, LuNa.

That's it for now! Review or PM me on which you would like to see me write or just tell me to wait until I'm close to done with the seven I got! Let me know what you guys would like to see! 'Till next time!


End file.
